Of Flowers and Aquamarine Colored Dresses
by BlueEyes444
Summary: Lily meets an interesting woman one night at a club. /LilyiiLavender.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

I have writer's block for anything but Albus/Scorpius now, so please forgive me for the utter horrible stuff you're about to read. ;)

* * *

Lily smears lipstick across her lips before studying herself in the mirror with a critical eye. After a moment, she gives a big smile. Yes, yes, the aquamarine dress does look good with her eyes, just like her dear cousin said earlier when she brought the dress over. She must remember to give Dominique a _special_ thank you later on this week.

She spins in a circle, and oh, yes, does this dress look good on her.

Flashing another smile at herself in the mirror, Lily slips on a pair of ballet flats and grabs her purse off her bed. She's going to have fun tonight.

* * *

Lily goes to one of her usual haunts, a club on the more shady shade of London. One of the things that attracts her is the sense of danger.

She flashes her ID and a little cleavage at the bouncer before she goes in. She is greeted with the smell of alcohol and sweat.

Pushing her way to the bar, she finds a stool between two lovely looking blokes and sits down, hiking her dress up her thigh just a little as she crosses her legs. Something to allure the two men. Oh, what a fine temptress Lily can be.

She doesn't fail to notice the attention she draws from both men as she orders a vodka. Propping her chin on a hand, she keeps her expression tastefully disinterested. Don't want this night to end too early.

"Come here often, sweeth'art?"The bloke on her left says and _what poor taste_ _in pickup lines, he ha_s, Lily notes to herself, annoyed. She doesn't want to bed with a man who can't up with something less original than that.

But, still. Can't hurt to tease him a little. Turning to face him, she sticks a piece of her hair behind an ear. "Why do you ask?" she asks with a careful flutter of her eyelashes. The bloke is clearly getting very intrigued.

He leans closer and she is hit by the strong scent of bear. Oh, Godric. He smells like he's rolled in. She pulls back, fighting the urge to wrinkle her nose. Yuck, yuck, yuck.

"You're very beautiful," he says, leaning even closer, the obvious intention to take her to his place is clearly in his eyes. How is she going to get out out of this? Lily frantically searches the crowd for an escape. And there! Her gaze lands on a woman sitting a few spots down, and yes, yes, she'll do fine.

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure my girlfriend is looking for me," she says before standing from her stool and casually walking down to the room. She feels the man's eyes on her.

_Got to make this look real, _she thinks as she reaches the woman. Without warning she grabs a fistful of the woman's shirt before giving her a huge snog.

Lily only has time to think that she really does like the strawberry flavor of her lips before the woman pulls back.

"What the hell?" she demands.

"Sorry, I needed to get away from that guy," Lily says mildly, sitting down beside her. Lily's not sorry at all because wow, is she a fantastic kisser.

The woman raises an eyebrow before her shoulders slump and she turns back to her drink. "Well, no problem then."

"I'm Lily, by the way," Lily says, studying her rescuer. Though she looks to be around Lily's father's age, time has done her well. She's quite pretty.

The woman faces her again, an amused half smile playing on her lips. "Lily huh? I'm Lavender."

Something about Lavender's smile has Lily mirroring it. "Lavenders are my favorite flower," Lily saays matter-of-factly.

Lavender raises an eyebrow again, a full fledged smile trying to break out. "Are they now? Dare I ask, are you trying to pick me up?"

Lily laughs. "Well, yes, yes I am." Something about this woman, something about Lavender, has Lily aroused and she's not afraid to admit it either.

Lavender pulls out a small white piece of paper from her pocket and hands it over. "I have work in the morning so I need to head home but feel free to call me sometime." With that, she stands up and offers Lily an actual smile. "I'll be expecting it."

Lily looks down at the paper, eyes scanning the number as Lavender leaves. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," she says before putting the paper into her purse.

* * *

A week later finds Lily dialling the number.

"Lavender? It's Lily. Fancy going for a drink?"


End file.
